


''Call me by my proper name, sweet cheeks''

by creatorsareseekers



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU, Achilles-boss!, M/M, Pat-stripper!, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, age-gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatorsareseekers/pseuds/creatorsareseekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working as a new stripper in a gay club was hard. Working as a new stripper in Aristos Achaion was merciless.</p><p>Patroclus (stripper) x Achilles (boss) Strip Club AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a Patrochilles fic after having written at least a dozen. I hope you enjoy reading it and please don't hesitate to comment whether they're critics or praises! 
> 
> \- L

Working as a new stripper in a gay club was hard and therefore Patroclus was more than grateful to have gotten the bartending shift for the night. This isn’t the first time he has worked in a club before, Pat had worked at smaller clubs as both bartender and stripper all over the city. A month ago though he had landed a job at the club 'Aristos Achaion' the biggest and best gay strip club in the city.

"Darling, one mojito please" 

"Coming right up, sir", Pat answered as he started making the concoction.

"There you go" 

The man took his drink and paid, Pat handed him the change but was stopped by a hand keeping his own closed. 

"Oh love, keep it and next time when you buy something nice for yourself think of me", the man winked and walked away, a light swing to his hips. 

You see Pat was pretty used to getting hit on by men, therefore he chose to go this path in his otherwise not so good looking life. He knew he could make money with a job like this, but the way he got tipped and paid here was out of this world, sure enough he got around pretty well working in the smaller clubs but this was entirely different.

Slipping the change into his tight, black, leather jeans, he watched from behind the counter as men and some women enjoyed the show they got from the strippers on stage. It was just past midnight and the place was pretty crowded already. Even from behind the counter Pat could see his colleagues getting tired, he heaved a sigh and mumbled mostly to himself.

"I probably have to take the second shift on stage"

"Don't really mind that, if I were honest" 

Patroclus looked up from where he was drying some glasses, right into the most beautiful pair of green eyes he'd ever seen, the man sitting across from him had long curly blond hair which he had tied in one of those loose, trendy manbuns, his suit jacket neatly folded on the chair beside him, tie abandoned there as well, the top botton of his white blouse was opened and the smirk on his face completed his entire 'I'm rich, spoiled and own shoes worth more than your life-insurance' look. 

Patroclus knew this man: Achilles Pelides, CEO of the bestselling sportswear company in the world, number one donor of the year, number one fundraiser of the year, number one most influential person of the year and number one hottie of the year. This was what most people knew about him, what people didn’t know was that underground he was known for being a part of to the most dangerous and ancient family mafia groups, over the years they had taken down all of their enemies and stood proudly on the top. They dealt in both drugs and weaponry and owned every successful club in the country, including this one.

‘’Mister Pelides, how can I help you?’’ Patroclus asked, his voice sounding a tad bit higher then normally. _Control yourself, Pat_ he thought to himself.

Achilles smiled one of his smiles and answered, ‘’Ah, Mister Pelides again huh?’’, he insisted on Patroclus calling him anything but ‘Mister Pelides’ or ‘Sir’.

‘’I’m actually trying to hold off on the alcohol tonight, sweet cheeks, so do me a glass of ice cold water’’

 _Sweet cheeks_ , that’s the name Achilles had given him on his very first day. Patroclus couldn’t really see why, sure he had a nice ass but there were plenty of guys walking around the club who had an equally if not even nicer ass than he had, so he didn’t understand why he was named sweet cheeks and especially hated it when Achilles called him that in front of the regulars in the club, somehow it offended them.

‘’Yes, sir’’ 

He took a glass out of the giant glass cupboard behind him, put in several big chunks of ice cubes, a squeeze of lemon and a pinch of salt, cause that’s how Achilles liked it. Lastly he filled it with way too expensive mountain water, put in a straw and placed it in front of the man.

‘’There you go, sir’’ 

Achilles took a sip of his drink and looked around the club, while Patroclus continued on finishing drying the glasses. The club was getting more crowded by the minute, in the corner of his eye Patroclus could see Agamemnon coming his way. _Damnit_ he thought to himself, Agamemnon was the manager of the club and him making his way out of his office and towards the bar probably meant that Patroclus had to take over a shift.

Agamemnon arrived in front of the bar and gave Achilles a curt nod, they had never been that good with each other, he then turned to Pat.

‘’Sweet cheeks,’’ after Achilles called him that, all of his superiors took a liking to it ‘’you’re time is up, go change and be on stage in 15 minutes.’’

Patroclus finished drying of his last glass as Automedon sneaked up behind the counter to take over the bartending duty, he looked tired and way too sweaty.

‘’Good luck Pat, it’s a rough one tonight’’ Automedon said, as he clapped Pat on the back and took his apron. Pat sneaked one glance at Achilles and saw him grinning behind his hand, delighted that it was his turn on stage.

Patroclus made his way from the bar towards the door in the far back of the club which read ‘members only’, once inside he went straight past the cafeteria and into the changing rooms. He opened his room and closed the door behind him, every worker in the club was given their own room, which was pretty big. Patroclus remembered the first time he entered his assigned room, he was amazed by the size of it as well as all the things it held inside: a bed, a couch, a giant closet with several outfits inside, a flat screen tv, a playstation and a full length mirror which stretched from wall to wall. All in all it was more luxurious than his own apartment down town. Although he hasn’t worked here for a long time yet, he has slept many nights in this room and felt at home right away.

He looked at his outfit draped on the couch. Each week-end night they had a different theme, the theme for this night was cops and robbers, he was a cop. He took off his shirt and pants, folding his pants neatly to keep his tips from falling out, he put on his blue officer pants which were less tight than his leather jeans but tight enough to accentuate his plump ass. Next he fastened his belt and attached the various accessories which came with the look including: a pin, a baton, a gun and a teaser. Once he was finished with his belt, he laced his shoes and put on his cap. Lastly he put in his ear-piece which allowed him to speak to others in case of an emergency. 

Once back in the front Patroclus saw it had become even more crowded than before, he wasn’t even able to see the bar from where he stood which was normally easily spotted. Heaving a sigh, he prepped himself inside his head and walked towards the stage. 

Diomedes, who was on stage, spotted Patroclus and helped him up onto the stage, the crowd around them started cheering louder, a cue for Patroclus to put on his stage face. He looked up and sported a confident smile, behind him he felt Diomedes grinding against his ass and on the beat of the music Patroclus grinded his hips back against Diomedes’s front, both of their hands roaming over each other’s bodies.

Patroclus turned his head slightly and whispered in Diomedes’s ear, the entire scene seemed very sexual, while truly it was not.

‘’How you holding up, D?’’ Patroclus asked, lips nipping at the other’s ear.

‘’Barely, been on stage since 9, can’t wait till Odysseus takes over my shift if only that prick hurried up’’, Diomedes answered, he even sounded tired. 

Patroclus laughed and wished him luck as Odysseus hadn’t even entered the club yet, Diomedes grunted unhappily in reply and kept on dancing. 

The song changed to a more upbeat song, making the two strippers break-free from each other, Patroclus turned around and swayed his hips in front of a group of very horny looking men, one of them shouting;

‘’Hey you beautiful, I’ll pay you 200 for sleeping with me tonight!’’

Patroclus turned his head slightly and gave the man a wink.

‘’Sorry sweetie, only watching here’', he said while bending forward and giving the man a good look at his round behind. 

‘’Oh, that’s alright baby, I think I’ll survive just like this’’, the man whispered, looking entirely in awe of Patroclus. Patroclus gave him a coy smile and accepted the money the man threw his way. 

Standing back up he swayed to the middle of the stage and hooked himself on the pole, grinding against it, then squatting down and twerking in front of his audience, he slowly made his way up again and grinded with his front against the pole, all the while letting his free hand roam across his body and making delicious faces. 

‘’Holy shit, he’s so hot, I wanna fuck him’’ 

‘’See the one in the cop uniform? He’s hella sexy’’

‘’Damn, I wish I could have my way with that ass!’’

In the 20 minutes he was on stage, Patroclus had gathered an impressive crowd around him, making every man and women hungry for his body. Patroclus didn’t mind being on stage, he quite liked dancing with his co-workers, but it was days like these that he didn’t necessarily like to dance. People were so oppressive, making the strippers tire faster than normally. 

Patroclus scanned the room and saw Achilles eyes trained on him from his place at the bar. Achilles moved his hand towards his ear and started speaking, on cue Patroclus heard his voice in his ear.

‘’You look amazing, sweet cheeks’’ 

Patroclus smiled, ‘’thank you’’, he said while turning his face away from the crowd, so as to keep them from seeing him randomly speak to no one.

‘’No, don’t you hide from me now, sweet cheeks I really started to enjoy those faces you made’’

A blush started to form on Patroclus’s cheek as he tried to ignore the voice in his ear.

‘’Awhh, baby don’t ignore me’’, Achilles said.

‘’Mister Pelides, please stop talking to me I can’t speak to you and dance at the same time, people will think I’m crazy talking to no one on stage’’, Patroclus murmured.

He heard Achilles laugh in his ear and a little shock went through his body, he wouldn’t deny it; Achilles Pelides was a very, very charming man. 

‘’But I like talking to you, baby boy,’’ oh how this man knew to wrap you around his fingers, ‘’I just can’t keep my eyes off of you, you know how hard it is? Seeing you dance in front of all those people when in reality I just want to see you dance in front of me? Alone in my room, preferably on top of me?’’

By now Patroclus cheeks, which were normally a beautiful creamy colour, had taken on a rose shade.

‘’Sir, please stop it’’, Patroclus pleaded once more, honestly he really didn’t like it. Yes he had the hots for this man, like any another person on the universe, but that didn’t mean he wanted to be verbally abused every single time he was on stage and he meant _every single time_.

Achilles laughed again ‘’Okay, okay, I’m sorry sweet cheeks I’ll stop,’’ Patroclus sighed happily, he turned his attention back towards his audience, ‘’for now’’. His eyes shot back towards Achilles as his ear piece made a clicking noise, indicating that Achilles had hung up. The man was smirking at him, making Patroclus even more frustrated.

The night ended pretty quickly after that, Patroclus danced for a couple more songs a total of two hours and then got shifted out. He was exhausted and couldn’t wait till he could sleep, he had the cleaning duty in the morning so he stayed the night in the club. He went back to his room and put on his black, leather jeans and black shirt again, then he went to the kitchen and took a snack out of the cupboard and ate it while watching some tv. At 3:05 he made his way towards the door but was stopped by someone pushing back to get inside, Patroclus moved to the side and surprise, surprise it was the boss himself. Upon spotting Patroclus Achilles face split into the most ridiculous smile.

‘’Well, well if it ain’t my favourite little stripper’’ 

‘’Mister Pelides’’ Patroclus answered.

‘’Awh baby, stop calling me that, you’re making me feel like the age-gap between us is much bigger than it truly is’’ 

There was indeed an age-gap between the two men, Patroclus had just turned 21 years old last summer whereas Achilles was already 32 years old.

‘’Uhm, I’ll try to remember that, sir’’ Patroclus mumbled, why did he always feel so nervous around this man?

‘’Hmm, remember that? Yes do that, please and while you’re at it try calling me Daddy too, I love it when pretty little things call me Daddy’’ Achilles said.

Patroclus choked on his spit and sported a bright red colour, all the confidence he wears on stage fading once he’s off.

Achilles laughed loudly ‘’Ohh sweet cheeks, how I love to see you blush like that! Makes me tingle in all the right places’’ 

‘’Sir, please stop it!’’ Patroclus pleaded.

‘’Sir? Who’s sir? I’m not sir’’, Achilles said mockingly, ‘’now if you call me by my proper name, I’ll think about stopping’’

Patroclus looked at him hard, he wasn’t going to put up with this man. He turned around and made his way towards the door. Once he opened the door it was slammed back loudly, one beautifully bronzed hand keeping it closed firmly while another circled around the other side of him to lock it.

Patroclus turned around and to his absolute horror found out that he was trapped in an Achilles-cage, even through his long sleeved button down Patroclus could map out his muscular arms. 

‘’S-sir? W-what are you doing?!’’, Patroclus exclaimed.

‘’No, no, no boy, not sir tell me what’s my name?’’, Achilles asked.

‘’Sir, please! This isn’t o-okay’’, damn his voice for shaking like that, who is he a twelve year old little boy having his very first conversation with his crush?

Achilles tilted his head, inching his face closer to Patroclus’s.

‘’Hmm, sir again huh? Baby boy I can wait here all night till you call me how I told you to’’

Patroclus shivered at how close Achilles’s face was, but didn’t lose his resolve. He put his hands flat against Achilles’s broad chest and pushed as hard as he could. Now by no means is Patroclus weak, he was actually pretty strong but the man standing in front him didn’t even budge. 

Achilles hollered ‘’Oh, my beautiful, little sweet cheeks you should really just give up, unless you want me to take you right here and now, you’re attempts at breaking free are making me uncomfortably hard’’

Patroclus couldn’t believe what he was hearing and before he could stop him, Achilles swiftly picked him up and crashed his body against the door. Patroclus’s legs automatically locked around Achilles’s waist as to keep himself from falling, his hands quickly taking hold of Achilles’s muscular shoulders. Every part of Patroclus’s body that touched his felt hot, he felt Achilles’s hands taking hold of his ass and squeezing it as hard as he could.

‘’A-achilles! Stop!’’, Patroclus stuttered. Said man laughed even louder.

‘’Oh baby, I don’t think that’s what I told you to call me, now was it?’’

‘’Please stop, you don’t want to do this’’, Patroclus tried again.

‘’I don’t want to do this? What do you mean, sweet cheeks? I’ve been dreaming to do this the moment I laid eyes on your pretty little face’’, Achilles whispered, his voice full of lust. 

He started grinding his hips against Patroclus’s ass and made a move to claim Patroclus’s full lips with his own, when he finally gave in.

‘’D-daddy, please stop it!’’ Patroclus screamed loudly, Achilles eyes dark from lust, darkened even more at words escaping the boys mouth.

‘’That’s right, baby boy. Now call me that again if you wanna be free’’, Achilles said hoarsely, loving the power he had over the beauty in his arms.

Patroclus huffed, anger and admiration flooding through his body at the same time.

‘’Daddy, please let me down’’, he sounded defeated, while truly he kind of liked calling Achilles Daddy not that he’d let the man notice that.

Achilles smiled triumphantly while he lowered Patroclus back down to his feet. Patroclus turned around and opened the door trying to escape quickly, but Achilles held him back once more.

‘’Now you know what to call me from now on, don’t you sweet cheeks?’’

Patroclus looked back straight into Achilles his eyes, they were serious all traces of lust and fun gone, as if he didn’t just grope the life out of him. Patroclus gulped audibly. 

‘’Yes’’

‘’Yes?’’, Achilles repeated his voice all business like. He wasn’t waiting on a reply, he was confirming a deal. A deal Patroclus had to make, if he treasured his life even a bit.

‘’Yes, Daddy’’

Achilles smirked and let go of his hand, Patroclus made his way back to the bar and stood still for a couple of minutes when reality hit him hard. 

Achilles Pelides just entitled himself to his Daddy and he accepted it. _Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry it took me such a long time to upload, some things just popped up in the last few weeks. I promise it won't happen again! And I'll try to upload as regularly as I can.
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> \- L

Briseis and Patroclus were at their favourite coffee place when Patroclus told her about his newly made deal. The girl looked at him like she wasn’t going to fall for his trap and then realizing he wasn’t joking, she laughed so hard other nearby customers gave her pointed looks.

‘’Oh Pat! You’re truly one of a kind, you always seem to attract the weirdest of men.’’ Briseis said, still laughing.

‘’Briseis it’s not funny, I’ve got a serious problem here.’’ Patroclus insisted.

Briseis looked at him, once she calmed down, and tried to reassure him.

‘’It’s okay Pat, just avoid him, once you do he’ll get the message and just stay away’’, she said while waving her hand dismissively.

Patroclus looked at her like she was a five year old child trying to convince him that milk was black instead of white.

‘’Briseis, did you forget who we’re talking about here? Let me remind you,’’ Patroclus said, shoulders low to the table, eyes staring up at her from under, ‘’we are talking about the and I mean **the** Achilles Pelides. Do you even think he considers not taking what he has claimed as his?’’ he finished.

The girl laughed.

 ‘’C’mon, he can’t be that bad.’’ she said while rolling her eyes.

Patroclus looked at her hard.

‘’Let me tell you a story’’, he said.

‘’Last week a newly recruited stripper had just finished his shift, that boy was drenched in sweat, he was tired and thirsty, he was just a total wreck, okay? So, he came down the bar and sat on one of the seats and ordered a drink. Unknown to him that seat is the seat Achilles always sits on when he’s in the club. Do you know what Achilles did when he spotted that poor boy sitting there?’’, Patroclus asked, his eyes holding such conviction one would believe he had experienced the story himself.

‘’What?’’ Briseis said, her certainty starting to fade.

‘’He fired him.’’ Patroclus finished, his hands crossed in front of his chest.

Briseis mouth fell open, she was silent for a couple of moments.

‘’Is he seriously that selfish?’’ she whispered.

‘’He isn’t just selfish, he isn’t even pretty selfish, he’s _very_ selfish. He’s so selfish his seven year old son doesn’t even compare and believe me when I say that child is a disaster.’’ Pat stated.

At that Briseis let out a gasp, problem at hand totally forgotten.

‘’Wow, wait a minute. He’s got a son?’’, Briseis asked her stupid grin back on her face. That’s how much seriousness Pat got from that girl.

‘’Oh my Gods, are you even listening to me? I’ve got a major problem over here and you’re not even taking it seriously!’’ Patroclus said incredulously.

Briseis pouted then deciding he was right, shrugged her shoulders and sat straight.

‘’Alright, alright, alright I’m listening. Let’s start from the bottom.’’ she said, clasping her hands in front of her.

‘’What day did he state the deal?’’ she asked.

‘’Friday.’’ Patroclus answered.

‘’Okay, since when have you been avoiding him?’’

‘’Friday.’’

‘’You have been avoiding him for five days now?’’

‘’Yes.’’

‘’Did he try to get in touch with you ever since?’’

‘’Yes, he called me eight times on Saturday night but I didn’t pick up, I think he was drunk. After that he called me the day before yesterday to inform me on the new theme of the week.’’

Briseis face lit up at his answer.

‘’So, you spoke to him?’’ she asked happily.

‘’Oh no, I let the call go to voicemail and then texted Agamemnon which side I wanted to be on.’’ Patroclus said, looking totally pleased with himself.

Briseis looked at him like he was supposed to be anything but. She then let out a sigh thinking to herself that she should’ve know he wouldn’t answer the phone call.

‘’Gods, you’re hopeless. Okay let me listen to the voicemail.’’

Patroclus whipped out his phone and dialled the number which enabled him to re-listen to his voicemail. Achilles’s voice boomed out of his phone, giving customers a reason to look at the duo yet again. Patroclus started to blush violently and tried to lower down his volume, which then resulted in him locking his phone and fumbling with the device. Where after Briseis pulled the phone out of his hands impatiently, lowered down the volume and redialled the number.

_‘’Hey, sweet cheeks. Just called to tell you the theme for this week is doctors and patients, let me know which side you want to be on’’_

The voicemail seemed to end there, Briseis opened her mouth to say something when Patroclus shushed her and motioned to his phone with a wait-for-it look on his face.

_‘’Oh and before I forget. There really isn’t any escaping me, sweet cheeks, so please stop trying to avoid me, you’re making Daddy unhappy and you don’t want to make Daddy unhappy now do you? ‘Cause if you do Daddy has to punish you and Daddy doesn’t want to punish his lovely, little sweet cheeks.’’_

His phone made a beeping noise after that and Patroclus looked up, challenging Briseis to convince him it was all going to be okay.

Briseis stared at the phone, then at him, then back at the phone. The look on her face telling him she could not believe what she just heard. Finally she met his stare and asked with wide eyes.

‘’So, does he really have a son?’’

Patroclus groaned loudly.

 

* * *

 

Patroclus was on his way towards the club when he spotted Odysseus a few steps ahead of him, he quickened his pace slightly and greeted his co-worker .

‘’Hey, Odysseus’’ Patroclus said happily, walking next to his colleague now.

The reason behind his happiness was because today was Saturday, Saturday means meeting day in Achilles’s world. In other words Patroclus will be Daddy-free.

‘’How you doin’, Pat?’’ Odysseus replied as equally happy, honestly when is this guy not happy?

‘’I’m fine, how was last night’s shift?’’ Patroclus asked.

From the noticeable bags under Odysseus’s eyes, it was pretty clear it wasn’t one of the most relaxing of Fridays.

‘’Ah, you know the usual I guess, me arriving late at a packed club, getting yelled at by Agamemnon for being late, then getting yelled at by Diomedes for being late. And then after that, dance for the rest of the night and wonder why the heck I chose this path in my bright, bright life.’’ Odysseus answered.

Patroclus laughed, while shaking his head.

‘’Oh, Odysseus you should be happy. You’re a regular at the best gay strip club in the entire country, you’re loaded and to top it all off you look good as well.’’ Patroclus said.

Odysseus let his words sink into him.

‘’Hmm I guess you’re right, it’s true I’m pretty lucky and indeed very beautiful.’’ He answered not even the slightest bit of sarcasm in his voice.

Something mischievous glistered in Odysseus’s eyes when he asked his next question, though.

‘’Speaking of regular spots, I think you’ll be getting yours pretty soon, right?’’

Patroclus looked at him strangely.

‘’What makes you think that?’’

Odysseus smirked, something that’s never a good sign.

‘’Oh you know, ‘cause your obviously Achilles’s favourite.’’

Patroclus laughed uncomfortably. Something inside his head telling him Odysseus knew more than he let on.

‘’Yeah, I’m not really his favourite, he just likes to tease me, that’s all.’’ Patroclus said, trying to convince the other that he’s no different from the rest.

At Patroclus’s answer, Odysseus smirk transformed into a sly smile.

‘’Oh is that so?’’ He asked innocently.

By now every part in Patroclus head has started to panic. Giant, red, written letters displaying the words **DANGER** in front of his eyes.

‘’Yes, why would you think I’d be his favourite?’’ Patroclus said, keeping his voice as not panicky as he could. Something was up he could feel it.

Odysseus started grinning, looking sideways at Patroclus.

‘’Well.. perhaps because not all of us have the privilege to call Achilles Pelides Daddy.’’

Patroclus stopped dead in his tracks, all sanity gone. He looked at Odysseus like the world was falling apart and they only had mere seconds to live.

Odysseus laughed loudly, breaking Patroclus from his trans.

‘’Oh Gods! Patroclus you’re hilarious, that look on your face is priceless!’’

Patroclus furrowed his brows, irritation coursing through his body. His situation was anything but funny, why didn’t people seem to get that?

‘’First of it’s not funny! I’m seriously scared of what’s going to happen. Second how did you find out?’’ Patroclus said.

Odysseus stopped laughing and signed for Patroclus to start walking again, Patroclus followed him.

‘’Yes, Patroclus it’s funny, don’t deny it. The boss of Aristos Achaion fallen for the pretty new stripper forcing him in a Daddy deal and firmly taking hold of his sweet cheek’s life, that is very, very funny if you ask me.’’ Odysseus said, he wasn’t even joking.

‘’As the answer to your question, I was in fact in my room when suddenly I heard the door slam shut loudly, when I went to look at what happened I saw your entire ordeal with the boss. It was quite the sight, honestly, very entertaining’’

The road could swallow Patroclus up just then and there, his life was over Odysseus knew wha- at that moment something snapped inside of Patroclus’s head.

‘’DID YOU TELL SOMEONE ELSE ABOUT IT?’’ he all but screamed, while sizing Odysseus by his arms and violently shaking him around.

The man shook himself free from Patroclus’s grasp and took a few steps back. Laughing so hard he had to brace himself with his hands on his knees and continued laughing for a good minute.

‘’Patroclus, calm the fuck down!’’ he said while straightening himself.

‘’I haven’t told anyone about it and I’m not going to tell anyone about it, don’t you worry.’’ Odysseus promised.

Patroclus felt a bit relieved after hearing Odysseus’s answer, however he still felt uneasy knowing that his ‘secret’ wasn’t going to stay hidden for forever.

The pair soon arrived at the club and sneaked inside through the back door. Once in the back they parted ways, each going into their own rooms to change.

Inside his room Patroclus opened his closet and took out his doctors uniform, he unfastened his belt and took off his dark navy jeans, slipping in the black doctors pants instead. Next he stripped out of his black button down and replaced it with a light blue one following with the lab coat and finishing it off with placing his fake stethoscope around his neck.

He heaved a sigh and sat down on his bed, thinking about tomorrow, tomorrow he’d surely see Achilles. What would he do then? Avoid him? Ignore him? Or just accept it? What about when the others would find out, how would they react? Would they be disgusted? Jealous maybe? Perhaps they’d react just like Odysseus, that would be nice.

Patroclus was sure his head was going to explode. When a knock on the door released him from his suffering.

‘’Come in.’’ Patroclus called.

The door opened and Automedon popped his head inside, spotting Patroclus on the bed.

‘’Yo, Patty-cakes you coming?’’

‘’Where to?’’ Patroclus asked, it wasn’t his time to get on stage yet and he wasn’t planning on going in early.

Automedon furrowed his brows.

‘’Are you deaf or something? Haven’t you heard the announcement made just a second ago?’’

Patroclus cocked his eyebrow, announcement? He really was sucked into his thoughts.

‘’Oh no sorry, I didn’t hear it,’’ he said while scratching the back of his head, ‘’what did it say?’’

Automedon looked a bit puzzled, how could someone not hear a way too loud speaker? Then realizing it wasn’t worth questioning, het let go.

‘’It’s a last minute meet-up with everyone’’ he answered.

Patroclus scrunched up his face.

‘’A meeting? What for?’’

‘’Dunno, they just said we had a meeting in the front’’

‘’Did Agamemnon call it?’’ Patroclus asked

‘’Nope, the boss did.’’ Automedon answered.

At that moment everything in the world froze, the blood drained from Patroclus’s face. This couldn’t be true, he thought to himself. _This. Can. Not. Be. True. No, not twice, **not twice** on the same damn day._

Somewhere in the back of his head, Patroclus heard Automedon speaking to him.

‘’Helllooooo? Earth to Patroclus.’’

Patroclus looked up, his face looking worse than that of a rotting corps.

‘’Holy shit, dude are you okay?’’ Automedon asked, concern evident in his voice.

Patroclus nodded, yes he had to do it, he had to face this. After all it couldn’t be that bad now, could it?

‘’Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.’’ Patroclus said, giving him a reassuring smile.

This was all going to be okay. Once he gathered his sanity back, he stood up and followed Automedon towards the front of the club.

Standing in the front, Patroclus noticed that there were far more people than the regular staff. Strippers, bartenders and other co-workers from all the clubs owned by the Pelides as well as the entire Pelides family were present.

Patroclus easily spotted Achilles in the middle, sitting in his proclaimed seat at the bar. He was surrounded by his other family members, next to him sat Deidamia his ex-wife and on her lap sat his son Pyrrhus a.k.a the brat. Next to her sat Thetis, whom still tries to convince her son to re-marry his ex-wife. On the other side of Achilles sat his father, Peleus, who looked out of place with his kind face and gentle smiles.

Standing nearest to the family were the staff from the club Troy. Patroclus had heard a lot about them, especially about the two brothers; Paris and Hector. He instantly recognized the two as the rest of their staff was somehow not standing _next_ to them but _behind_ them, as if they were Gods and the others mere mortal. Paris, that’s the one Patroclus has heard the most stories about, it’s said Paris is Achilles’s all-time favourite. He also has a Daddy-deal with Achilles, which then makes Paris and Patroclus Daddy-deal-brothers. Realizing that made Patroclus want to vomit. So he averted his gaze from them and scanned the rest of the room.

Patroclus saw Diomedes, Odysseus, Agamemnon, Menelaus, Ajax and the others of Aristos Achaion standing a few steps to his left. He motioned to Automedon and both of them made their way towards their colleagues.

Once they arrived next to the others, Automedon curiously asked what was going on.

‘’Some meeting about expanding this location, so the ones from the Troy location can come here too.’’ Menelaus answered.

Agamemnon grunted unhappily.

‘’They better not go through with the plan, though. I don’t have the patience to deal with another group of over-confident bastards.’’

At that Odysseus faked an offended noise.

‘’Are you implying that we are over-confident bastards, Agamemnon baby?’’

A visible vein appeared on Agamemnon’s forehead at the affectionate word used by Odysseus.

‘’Oh of course he wouldn’t dare to think such think, right Agamemnon my little love puddle?’’ Diomedes asked, delighted by the others anger.

If looks could kill, Odysseus and Diomedes would have been dead since the first time Agamemnon had laid eyes on them and would currently be set a flame while forever falling in the depths of Tartarus.

‘’Of course.’’ Agamemnon answered through gritted teeth.

The strippers of Aristos Achaion laughed together when their attention was snapped towards a well-known voice coming from the front of the club.

‘’Ladies and gentlemen.’’ Achilles started, receiving the attention from the entire crowd.

‘’I’ve called you all to this meeting because I’d like to discuss the new arrangements we’re going to make to this location and the location Troy. But first I want the staff of Aristos Achaion to come and stand here in the front’’

The group made their way towards Achilles and took their stand in the front, standing face to face with the boss and his family.

Achilles smiled proudly, his smile then turning into a smirk once he spotted Patroclus. Patroclus quickly averted his gaze when he saw Achilles staring at him.

‘’Now, before we start discussing the movement, I want to make another announcement.’’ Achilles declared out of the blue.

Patroclus eyes bulged, _no way._ Odysseus, who stood next to him, elbowed him and whispered joyously.

‘’It’s show time, Patty-cakes.’’

Patroclus glared at him.

‘’Will you shut up? He probably has something else to say’’ Patroclus said. The Gods however weren’t on his side today.

‘’Sweet cheeks.’’ Achilles said loudly.

Odysseus started grinning discreetly, while Patroclus wished that the ground would sallow him up right then and there.

‘’Y-yes?’’  Patroclus answered, feeling uneasy being under the gaze of so many people.

‘’Come up here, baby’’ Achilles said, while motioning to his side.

Deidamia who sat behind the standing Achilles, glared venomously at Patroclus. He swore to the Gods, he could hear a snake hissing.

Patroclus timidly made his way towards Achilles. When he was in reaching distance, Achilles pulled him by his side and possessively wrapped a hand around his waist.

Now if it wasn’t bad enough that Deidamia was standing behind him and mentally stabbing the shit out of him. He had to deal with Paris standing in front of him, staring at him with such loathing he thought he’d burn down to ashes on his spot.

‘’This is Patroclus.’’ Achilles said, introducing his sweet cheeks to the rest of his employees.

 Patroclus wanted to die.

‘’Patroclus and I made a very special deal the other day, now didn’t we sweet cheeks?’’

_Zeus strike me down_ Patroclus thought to himself and nodded to confirm what Achilles had said.

Achilles looked at him mockingly then said.

‘’What is that, baby? I couldn’t quite hear you, did we or didn’t we make a deal the other day?’’

_You know what, on the second thought, Zeus please strike this man down._

‘’Uhm.. yes w-we did.’’ Patroclus stuttered.

‘’Yes we did what, little one?’’

‘’Yes, we made a deal the other day’’

‘’Oh okay and with who did you make this deal?’’ Achilles asked, wanting to hear Patroclus say it in front of everyone.

In his mind Patroclus had killed the man standing next to him about a thousand times already.

‘’With you.’’ Patroclus said, his voice sounding small for if he started speaking any louder people would think he’d be screaming. And he couldn’t be screaming at the boss.

Achilles smirked slyly.

‘’And who am I, sweet cheeks?’’

Patroclus’s cheeks were burning, bright red, his hands were sweaty and his eyes were cast downwards. He didn’t dare to look up.

‘’M-mister Pelides.’’

‘’Uh oh, I don’t think that’s who I am, right baby boy?’’ Achilles said, the hand on Patroclus his waist gripping him harder.

‘’Now tell me again, sweetie. Who am I?’’

If he was any younger, Patroclus would’ve been crying by now, but he wasn’t any younger and he couldn’t cry right now. So instead he answered.

‘’Daddy.’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks a lot for helping me out and reading my story, it means so much to me ♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story :). Please comment and leave kudos! Let me know whether you liked the story and if I should continue it!  
> Also any tips and recommendations are welcome! 
> 
> \- L


End file.
